Future Stat
When the Stat left Earth and took off for the stars, they had many upgrades done to their equipment. What is listed on this page is to replace its counterpart on the first page. UNDER CONSTRUCTION * * * Stat Military Equipment A210 10mm SMG: an upgrade from the A205, the A210 uses a new form of caseless ammunition to compress bigger bullets into magazines. As such, this weapon keeps its extremely high rate of fire and fifty round magazine for not only a more compact size and a much lighter weight. Still able to be fitted out with all the tools like a silencer and holographic sight, this weapon is a favorite of infiltrating ODSTs. It can also be found in Stat civilian police department armories. * * CR46: '''combining the aspects of both the AR16 and AR21C, the CR46 is a lightweight, fastfiring middle-caliber combat rifle. Firing a 6.8x49mm rifle round from a thirty-four round clip, the weapon also uses a low recoil stock, and can be modified like the SMG with silencers, sights and underslung weapons. Able to be carried by humans, selven and jarol, the combat rifle is made for any kind of fight, be it long range, medium assault or close quarters. It also has a reputation for extreme reliability. If you put sand in the barrel, submerge the gun in water and subject it to extreme mistreatment all at once this weapon will still fire. The weapon is modular, meaning certain parts can be taken off and replaced with others (e.g. the rail and foregrip). * * '''Model T/2 DMR: a new and improved version of the Model T, the DMR still functions much as it did before. With five more rounds of 9.5x40mm rounds, (weighing in at 15) the DMR has more killing capacity with the same parts. The 4x scope helps reach the range between sniper rifles and assault rifles, filling in the gaping niche. Carried mostly by ulven thanks to its size and recoil, the smaller species sometimes use this as a "poor man's sniper rifle" in the field, favored for its high rate of fire. D71A Shotgun: shotguns are still reliatively simple pieces of equipment, but the D71A is probably one of the more advanced weapons of its class. Using a compact magazine-over-barrel design, the D71A holds six shells of high powered 8 gauge Soellkraft ammunition, but the design of the shells and the weapons recoil-absorbing stock ensures that one will not feel much kickback when firing the gun. It also possesses a flare launcher in the pump, fired when the red button on the grip is pressed. This weapon is a favoured of the civilian police. & AS14 Assault Shotgun AKA "Hammer": most, if not all, shotguns today are a barrel and a pump or semi-automatic action, fed by a tube magazine full of shells. While the fire rate is usually moderate, the reload speed is long, putting the handler at risk. The Stat's newest shotgun, however, solves that problem. The world's first automatic shotgun, the AS14 crunches through its twenty rounds magazine fast, and can be reloaded in seconds. Firing twelve gauge ammunition, the AS14 is made of beefy, basic parts. Anything more complex would jam before long, and as such the limitations of this gun's mechanisms limit its deployments to only ODST hands. & & G26 .50 Automag: the Stat's very dependable and trademark high-powered sidearm, the G26 still holds the same ammo, twelve rounds of high-caliber rounds. With a laser sight over the barrel and the specialty launcher (20mm explosive round or 20 gauge shotgun shell), very little has changed about this very dependable weapon. G26D Handgun: a slightly altered variant of the automag's lighter cousin, the G26D is only chambered to take .45 rounds, and the fifteen round magazine ensures that you can maintain its fast rate of fire. Lightweight and robust, the civilian police use this weapon as well on both Earth and the Stat's extrasolar colonies. GLA-66 MGL (Multi Grenade Launcher): though most assault rifles and combat rifles can fit underslung grenade launchers, very few troopers use them as their flaws outweigh the advantages. As such, High Command has seen fit to develop the GLA-66 MGL. Using a revolver mechanism, this six-round grenade launcher is very dependable, and can fire in a long arc over barricades before detonating in a spectacular fragmentation explosion. It can also be loaded with armor-piercing grenades for use against armored vehicles, flashbangs to clear rooms and even EMP shells. FM-9: the fragmentation grenade has changed very little over the ages of warfare, and the Stat loves to use what works. The FM-9 has been in service for decades, and there doesn't seem to be any change to that in the future. The patterns along the outside have a very specific purpose, letting the explosive fracture in a very dependable pattern, rather than just along metalurgical faults. This hand grenade has a lethal range of about fifteen metres, but there's not magic wall there, so care needs to be used when this explosive is thrown. UM-4: flashbang grenades work by using a light powder charge and several incendiary filaments to temporarily blind and defean targets within a short range. Used by soldiers to breach and clear rooms, the flashbang is also a boon to police officers who want to clear a room without doing permanent harm to suspects. EM-13: brand new technology barely even mastered by the Stat, the EM-13 uses a small device inside to project out an electro-magnetic pulse in a short range radius. Its not strong enough to permanently ruin electronics, but will definitely damage and disable them long enough to matter. Called 'Gaffon's Grenade' by the foot soldiers for its ability to turn the tide of battle, these are used to great success against vehicles as well, but are not issued to regular ground troops thanks to their expensive costs. Instead, these are mostly carried by ODSTs. RPG-A-7 "Titan": one of the Stat's most publicly famous weapons, this was discovered shortly before the First Great War back on Earth, the rocket-propelled-grenade has a warhead attached to a projectile that is fired from a tube, allowing the rocket to streak forward very accurately. On impact, the warhead releases a stream of molten copper, blasting through whatever surface it hits and allowing the explosion to channel inside the building or vehicle it hits. The Titan (as it's called by ground troopers) uses a unique double-barrel system, firing semi-automatically. To load, the rear potion of the tubes are replaced, allowing a rocketeer to decrease the maximum amount of weight he usually carries. To fire, an entire trigger portion is squeezed, made to allow even ulven and wendigo to use this weapon. Heavy Anti-Air RocKet (HAARK): '''using a compact radar projector, the HAARK locks onto its target with a laser-sight. Though the projectile fires like any other rocket, it uses several stabiliser jets and a dumbed down computer to track the target its locked onto, chasing it down before exploding. Thanks to its simple design, the HAARK can be reloaded with a new missile in mere seconds. '''IW-4 Flamethrower "Meltagun": the Stat has a connection with fire. Ever since Lord Gaffon used it to fight off an ulvan army six times the size of his own in ancient Pre-Stat times, it has been used in every war since. The newest era uses a superheated energy cell to enhance the jet of promethium that is shot out at its target, immolating it with a plume of flame several hundred degrees. Called the 'Meltagun' by soldiers for its ability to melt certain materials, it is just as much a hazard as a help. BG-180 HMG: a 20mm machine gun, the BG-180 is commonly referred to as the autocannon. Fast-firing, this gun has been around practically since the Stat began, making it the oldest weapon in service. As it is too heavy to be carried effectively by most humans, and the weapon is disproportionate for ulvan and wendigo hands, this weapon is almost always mounted on a tripod or vehicles. BG-181 HAC: '''a heavier cousin to the BG-180, the heavy autocannon has a much higher caliber, but a much slower firing rate as a tradeoff. Another difference is the HAC's explosive ammunition, weighing in at 60mm. This weapon is so heavy that it needs two humans to lift and operate at all times, and the recoil is too great to fire when moving it. This is commonly found on vehicle turrets and used to take out light vehicles in a defensive area. '''GM06 Mortar: an upgrade from the GM04, a mortar is a simple piece of equipment that can fire several different kinds of shells from fragment to incendiary, armor-piercing to even sitting dormant as a landmine. H99 SAR (Special Applications Rifle): the SAR rifle is the Stat's standard issue sniper-rifle, equipped with a five round magazine of 14.5x114mm high-powered explosive rounds. Each round is levered in with the weapon’s bolt, and this gun can even penetrate tank armor. It has an adjustable scope, able to zoom in to 10x, and an even further range than that. If you get hit with this gun, there is no way you will survive. H102 SAR: a new upgrade to the H99, the H102 uses a semi-automatic mechanism to fire its immense 14.5x114mm high-powered explosive rifle rounds at high velocity, exploding on a delay timer to detonate within the target for maximum damage. The new, larger magazine holds ten rounds of these bullets, and it can fire to extreme distances. The only downside is that the weapon is impossible to silence, and the immense weight proves a problem for snipers who want to remain on the move. M72 LMG: a new model of light-machine gun, the M72 uses the lighter caliber 5.56 rifle round to fire faster from a 100 round magazine. The M64 before it fired a higher caliber bullet but had a slow rate of fire. With the M72, a faster rate of fire can be achieved with greater accuracy. Made to fill the gap between assault rifle and machine gun, the LMG is usually issued to one or two members of a trooper squad. BG-360 Minigun: '''a terrifying weapon, the minigun can either be mounted on a vehicle/tripod or carried by a shocktrooper. Firing exponentially fast, the minigun uses 5.56mm rifle ammunition, and can literally pound away at their targets. To date, only wendigos can lift and fire this by themselves. Even ulven struggle to get it off the ground. '''BG-720 Chaingun: with new advances in firearms technology, this heavier sibling of the minigun is seen more and more often. Mostly mounted as the coaxial for vehicles and on gunships, the chaingun unleashes a devastating barrage of high-caliber, rapid fire death. IW-9 Heavy Flamethrower "Multimelta": another weapon designed for wendigo shocktroopers, the heavy flamethrower (AKA Multimelta) uses a larger, more powerful cell, and this weapon has been known to punch right through steel plates. As such, this weapon, though short ranged, can be used to take down any target. It is, however, far too heavy to be carried by anyone other than shocktroopers. MI-13 Chainsword: a more efficient version of the original MI-11 that the Stat first developed on Earth, the MI-13 has a more powerful motor, and diamond-tipped titanium teeth, enabling this weapon to saw its way through any body armor. Found almost exclusively in the hands of assault troopers, the chainsword is the Stat's most effective close-quarters weapon ever designed. * * U141 Rail Rifle: for years, the Stat has struggled to miniaturize railgun technology beyond those strapped to Ragnarok tanks with little success. Finally, they were forced to turn to the Mechanum for help, and built their own copy of their weapon. The U141 launches a human fist sized projectile at sub-sonic speeds, slamming into the target with immense force. The electromagnetic coils in the barrel assure that the slug will fly almost perfectly straight for several hundred yards before gravity takes over again and causes bullet drift. Two kinds of magazines are required. One is a solid block of metal for material to fire, and the other is a powercell to give the coils the juice needed to fire. The gun can fire five slugs, and the cell needs to be replaced every twenty shots. The weapon is heavy, and is normally used only by ODSTs, wendigo shocktroopers or on a tripod as an emplaced weapon. Infantry Units The Stat is proud of the tenacity of its warriors, both male and female, of any species. As such, their infantry training programs remain a crucial part of the military, and infantry will long be around as the main body of the Stat armed forces for many years to come. UPDATE: with the invention of powered assault armor in less expensive costs, Heavy Infantry are making their debut into the Stat armed forces. Trooper: though the doctrine has changed very little for the basic foot grunts of the Stat, their equipment has been vastly upgraded. New weapons and armor, as well as improvements in communications technology, ensure that soldiers gain even more survivability and lethal efficiancy. Troopers are the backbone of the Stat military, and use a wide variety of weapons from combat rifles and shotguns to autocannons and rocket launchers. Trained to the extreme, their first instincts are guided by what they've been drilled to do, rather than panic-driven thoughts. Troopers are humans, selven, jarol and the occaisonal volunteer gisven. Rifleman: (reference sniper in above picture) in the past, riflemen consisted of ulven who could use their superior eyesight and physical strength to use high-caliber battle rifles to their best effect. However, thanks to recoil suppression technology, other species, usually physically strong, have started becoming riflemen as well, so this rule is not exclusive. Heavy Weapons Team: using weapons that are not so mobile, heavy weapons team lay down fire on the enemy from a stationary position, preferably from a superior height and in cover. Their weapons range from the simple autocannon to a mounted minigun, a missile launcher to a mortar. If there's a heavy weapon and an enemy to hose down, heavy weapons teams will hold the spot they're told to stay in. Sniper: the best marksmen that apply to be soldiers in the Stat military are given special training and the clearance to operate alone, picking off targets of importance such as officers and squad leaders. Shock Trooper: wendigos, with their superior size and strength, are able to carry around heavy weapons like autocannons and RPGs as if they were nothing but an assault rifle or shotgun. As such, the Stat has seen fit to equip every wendigo infantry soldier with a modified, portable minigun (or heavy flamethrower) and thick plated body armor to go over their leathery hides. Shock troopers can take a lot of punishment, and can rain down even more as they rush enemy lines, pouring high-caliber fire on them. ' Assault Trooper:' with the advent of the chainsword, the right kinds of soldiers needed to be trained up in order to use the equipment properly. Fitted with heavier armor than typical troopers, these soldiers are armed with shotguns, automags and left-handed chainswords, turning them into vicious close-range juggernauts. Intense psychological training and weapon drills ensure that in a combat situation they will always close fearlessly with the enemy instead of putting more distance like most other troopers are trained. All infantry-utilizing branches of the Stat military, from the Guard to the Marines to the Air Patrol use assault troopers in some fashion. Most assault troopers can wield their chainswords in their left hands and fire their automags with their right. This ensures the soldier is never at a range disadvantage in close quarters. Special Forces: divided by gender into either Vixens or Prowlers, special forces are the best soldiers in the Stat, trained in against-the-odds combat and stealth tactics. Originally meant to infiltrate rebel tribes in the Northern Wastes pre-Great War One, they instead found themselves a far more prominent position with the threat of foreign attack. Each military branch has its own special forces division, whether it be the Garrison’s Defenders, the Guard’s Commandos, NAVSOG for the Fleet, Marine Rangers or Air Patrol Airborne paratroopers, each one is made to be elite, carrying out specific roles depending on their class. Commandos are made to infiltrate enemy positions, but are heavily armed with LMGs, assault rifles and rocket launchers. NAVSOG personnel are made to carry out stealth operations beyond the Marines’ training, and carry suppressed SMGs, handguns and shaped charge explosives for sabotage. They are also quite well versed in hand to hand combat and silent takedowns. Rangers are the loudest. They punch the enemy where he is the most fortified and solid and knock their teeth out with daring raids, explosives, flares for offshore artillery, and have some of the best snipers and marksmen in the Stat. Airborne carry out paratrooper duties, mostly recon and sabotage behind enemy lines. Whereas the other special forces are all about direct contact with the enemy, Airborne work indirectly, targeting supply depots, security outposts, targets of opportunity and other covert operations. They can get in by any number of means, whether it’s quick deployment by roping down from Valkyries, or high altitude jumps from Mengingjords. Defenders are the least numerous branch of special forces, as they are part of the Garrison. Still, they are equipped with heavy weapons and advanced armor, comparable to wendigo shocktroopers save for the fact that they are human, selvan or ulvan. They are made to hold areas by whatever means necessary. ODST: '''Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (AKA the ODST) are the Stat's most elite infantry. The best of the best, these men and women are thoroughly tested and rigorously trained after a careful and strained selection process from the other special forces branches. Equipped with high-tech powered assault armor and armed with the best quality weapons the Stat can provide, these soldiers are deployed from space and can land anywhere in the world inside of two hours and can be an almost complete guarentee that the mission will be an overwhelming success. As well as being specialists in stealth warfare, they are masters of hand-to-hand combat, extreme range marksmanship and close quarter gunfights. There is nothing these trooprs cannot accomplish. ODSTs go through augmentation upon inception, which involves an ossification procedure, strengthening their bones to almost unbreakable levels to heighten their ability to absorb damage. Thanks to this, they are the only ones on Earth who can wear the Einherjar armor and not break every bone in their body, and the armor multiplies their strength and reaction speed. '''UAV-9 Roskva Combat Drone Mk. 4: while not technically infantry, it is still classified as such. With a grade 16 AI manning the bot, its advanced sensors can penetrate any smoke or transparent obstruction to find hidden enemies. Low-light conditions, smoke and flashbangs have no effect on it, and its minigun is accurate when fired in short bursts. The Roskva is also equipped with several smoke launcher of its own, from stun gas to smoke for cover, and can imitate a flashbang with bright blinding lights and defeaning noise. The Roskva is best used when defending a position, as its wheels cannot pull it along faster than a human can run. * * * Offensive Vehicles If there's one thing the Stat do right time after time, its make strong, tough armored vehicles known and feared worldwide. One of the few things the Stat will do is sell a weapon away before its useless to them, lest it be used against them. Therefore, no one is quite sure just how the militaristic society makes their vehicles so durable...and their allies know better than to try and find out. C7A2 Overlord Command Vehicle: when the Stat realized their need for more mobile warfare, they decided to create a vehicle to take command with it. The Overlord is a large, thickly armored vehicle filled to the brim with sensors, area maps and communications equipment, allowing the field commander to keep in contact with both his troops and headquarters at the same time. It also has a chaingun for defense, and can launch a UAV to do scouting and light air support. The Overlord is also usually guard by Roskva drones. * * Bulldog Offensive Vehicle Mk. 4: the Bulldog's legacy lives on, a speedy transport capable of carrying four or five troopers behind plates of armor. Unlike the first generation Bulldog, the Mk. 4 is more like an armored car, and can even shrug off light rockets. The minigun turret is manned by a soldier sitting in what's known by the military as a "hot seat." Y134 Guardian IFV: with a new need for mobilised warfare after the Second Great War, the Stat began looking at how they could improve their existing vehicles, rather than try to create new ones. What they came up with, after many experimentations, was the Guardian. Using a turbine engine (normally found in a tank or helicopter) the Guardian is a fast riding IFV with a large cargo capacity. It's eight rocket tubes can bombard an enemy or fire on a helicopter with ease, and the chaingun between them can shower enemies in a hail of bullets. Its high engine efficiency is also quite desired, as it can go for practically weeks on a single tank of promethium, something no other Stat vehicle can even come close to accomplishing. * * Hunter Exosuit Mk. 9: '''with the Stat's desire to enhance their fast attack vehicles, the decision was made to drop the Stingray light tank altogether and enhance the Hunter walker. Within the first few models, the machine was turned into an exosuit, and laced with weapons. Now filling the spot of a light tank, the Hunter is fast and well armed, but unable to take serious punishment due to its light armor. However, it is lethal in close-quarters, and the Airborne use it all the time in their drops. Standing at about twelve feet tall, the Hunter is armed with two limb-mounted 90mm cannons, and twin miniguns in the shoulders. It is equipped with a radar assembly and several tools for urban fighting like thermal sensors and smoke launchers. '''Chieftain Mk. 3 Medium Tank: with the Stingray dropped from active service, the Golem was lifted to Main Battle Tank position, forcing the Chieftain to perform all the duties in between. Too heavy to drop but too light to work as a bullet magnet, the Chieftain instead works the margin by being the go-to rough terrain armored vehicle, able to tackle swamps and deserts easier than the heavier Golem and Ragnarok tanks. This vehicle will almost never fail, and its 125mm main gun and turret-mounted minigun clean up the enemy extremely well. The Garrison love these tanks, and a large majority of Cheiftains are in their hands. Golem Mk.2 MBT (Main Battle Tank): the most common of the Stat's tanks, the Golem has endured since its inception, only needing one upgrade offshoot to suit the Stat's needs. With its thick armor, triple treads, 200mm main gun, heavy autcannon coaxial gun and explosive reactive armor, this tank is an unstoppable juggernaut in battle. A new supercharged turbine engine, developed with the Mk. 2, enables this tank to keep a moderate speed, eliminating its 'strong but slow' flaw. The point is, there are very few weak points on this tank, and therefore no 'easy' way to take it out. Ragnarok Super-Heavy Tank: the only tank in the Stat arsenal that has both railguns and a grade 16 AI onboard, the Ragnarok is an engine of ultimate destruction. Made to destroy all that came before it, it is the strongest known tank from Earth. On its hull are several heavy autocannon turrets, and the four large treads can crush any obstacle in front of it. The AI helps manage the computerized systems (like watching the railguns and calculating firing algorithims) as well as the active defense system, manning all the heavy autocannons and top-mounted chaingun to ensure the crew is reduced to three. Mk. 8 Mjolnir Rocket Artillery: the Mjolnir has changed very little since its creation, but one large change is the reduction in time to ready for firing. The entire system is mobile, and can pull to a halt, acquire a target and fire all twelve of its rockets in ten seconds on average. With a long range and the ability to carpet an area in rockets, this vehicle is usually found supporting soldiers moving into urban combat. Skycrusher Mobile Artillery: '''taking the place of the stationary guns the Stat used, the Skycrusher is mounted on a mobile chassis, firing a shell that is designed to eject the outer casing on descent, thus slimming it down into a 152mm shell and increasing its downwards velocity. When the gun is stabilised with extendable legs, the cannon can fire at an even greater elevation, providing closer artillery support. The Skycrusher is designed to work in small groups of two or three as opposed to the large, vulnerable lines of guns the Stat has used in the past. '''High Altitude Re-entry and Deployment Vehicle (HARDV AKA the "Harvey"): though this craft got off to a rocky start, it is now part of any Stat space station, for it carries out an important task: it carries ODSTs on their high-speed drop into a planet's surface. Able to withstand the immense heat and pressure of reentry, the Harvey (as soldiers call it) is equipped with a grade 16 AI to correct any mistakes, and will land with an eighty percent survival rating. Once landed, the hatches will fall, and the AI controlled chaingun will lay down fire for the ODSTs, also acting as a relay for radio communications back to base. Ymir Superwalker: the most powerful land vehicle in the Stat's arsenal, the Ymir is a devastating walking tank of destruction, classified as a Weapon of Mass Destruction. It all amounts to the large railcannon mounted on it's right side, capable of firing a shell from several kilometres away that can flatten a small city in one shot. Additionally, the massive amounts of anti-tank missiles covering the Ymir in hidden launchers and the large caliber chaingun between its legs under the cockpit make this vehicle the bane of any land based army. Deployed in squads, these are very expensive for the Stat to make, and are only deployed in an emergency. They are, however, vulnerable to aircraft and other WMDs. Warning!: the colonials only have one squadron of these in their hangers, unlike the ranks of Ymirs back on Earth. * * * * * * * * Defensive Vehicles Kraken Mk. 5: the Kraken is a mobile flak battery, firing eight massive autocannons up into the sky. Equipped with a grade 16 AI on the targeting computer, its able to target helicopters and even low-speed jets. Park one on a hill and you'll almost be assured clear skies from helicopters. Gungnir Mk. 7: this missile launcher follows its namesake, tracking and destroying helicopters and low-speed jets with lethal accuracy. With a larger range than the Kraken, the Gungnir can snipe large bombers that rely on carpet bombing, but doesn't have the ammo capacity of the Kraken. This is why the two devices are most often found together rather than choosing one or the other. * * * * * * Naval Vessels The Stat Fleet has never been as superb as that made by the UK, as seen during the First Great War. However, that is not to say that their naval power is horrible. Quite the opposite, actually. The Stat Fleet has abandoned Aether generators in favour of plasma generators, so the horrible meltdown should the generator be compromised is just as horrible as the vessel's weapons. Tigershark Submarine: the Stat's stealth vessel for operations under the waves, the Tigershark is equipped with torpedos as well as a special weapon of theirs: the ability to deploy floating explosives. While these are commonly used to detonate ships while underneath them, they can also be used en masse to create a floating minefield. Mammoth Cruiser: wheras before the cruiser was simple a lightweight version of a battleship, this version combines a cruiser and a destroyer into a missile boat, guarding valuable vessels like battleships and aircraft carriers with missiles, flak guns and depth charges. Be warned, however. It's no good against land targets. Jormungandr Battleship: the Stat Fleet's heavyweight boxer, the Jormungandr possesses banks of railcannons, made to launch heavy ordnance towards shore from miles away. However, this destructive land arsenal loses its effectives out on the water, and it has very limited anti-air power. This vessel is also quite vulnerable to submarines. Behemoth Carrier Submersible: the latest of the Stat's developments, the Behemoth lives up to its name. Longer than any whale on Earth, the Behemoth is able to make surprise attacks by surface, sliding up its flanks...and launching dozens of aircraft! Once the attack is finished, the planes turn back and land in the front slot, which acts as a runway for the planes. A single Behemoth could service an entire wing of Air Patrol crafts, but has no defenses of its own and relies on cruisers and submarines to defend it. * Aircraft The Stat Air Patrol are seasoned veterans of the numerous wars back on Earth, and their pilots have a love of flying that takes over everything in them. HdK 36: the latest HdK model, this kind is an interceptor jet, built to take down other jets. Loaded with twin chainguns and a rack of missiles, the HdK can swoop in and bombard an enemy bomber without even being noticed by the fighters escorting it. In dogfights, the chainguns are wired to cameras in the pilot's helmet, following eye movement and firing where the pilot is looking. Fast Attack Bomber (FAB) 21: the fast attack bomber is used to strike an enemy quickly and take off. The munitions aren't as heavy as those dropped by a heavy bomber, but the accuracy of the targeting computers on board helps to bring the target down quickly and cleanly with a high survivability rate for the pilot. It has no chance against fighter jets, however, so care must be maintained to keep out of sight of interceptors. Having been shrunk down for space, the FAB only contains enough space for the pilot and bombardier. UJ Valkyrie Assault Carrier Mk. 2: another old favorite, this new revival of the trusted old Valkyrie is built to be modular. While it is mostly used as a transport craft for smaller squads of infantry, the chaingun under its nose (using the same motion sensor technology in all Stat aircraft) and the ability to mount rocket pods make it a formidable craft. Its cargo capacity is about twenty humans. ACG60 Mauler: the next evolution of the Howler gunship, the Mauler uses much of the same arsenal, such as a chaingun, missile rack and rocket pods. One thing it has in improvement, however, is an advanced sensor array, allowing it to hunt enemies in low-light, through smoke and when they're using stealth technology. AC1000 Terror Gunship: the AC200 Nadder was the terror of the skies, raining death onto the ground with its thick hide and array of fearsome weapons. The Terror does the same thing tenfold, with a railgun on its right side accompanied by by twin heavy autocannons and a chaingun on the nose, capable of maintaining fire while the craft moves back into strafing position. Manned by several gunners on TV cameras and an AI to manage computers and sense incoming planes and missiles, this AC1000 Terror is the enemy's worst nightmare, and when coupled with the advanced sensors of a Mauler there is nothing on the ground that kind escape from this flying monster. Mengingjord Mk. 3 Heavy Lifter: with an increase in engine power technology, the Mk. 3 Mengingjord has twice the carrying capacity of the Mk. 1 and can operate at the same speed. Moderately fast and deceptively tough, the Mengingjord can set down a load of troopers, drones, tanks and shocktroopers and be gone inside of seconds to go pick up more reinforcements. Flying at high altitude and speeds, it can also deploy Airborne paratroopers for HALO jumps. Albatross Heavy Bomber: sometimes, the old stuff works best. After the Kingfisher was discontinued, the Albatross took its place using a much slimmer fuselage in tradeoff for more engine power and larger wings. The Albatross is used to carpet a large area in heavy bombs, and usually work by themselves with a HdK escort to watch their backs. The heaviest bombs are launched from the fuselage, while lighter bombs drop around it and from the wings in a spread pattern. The heaviest ordnance is dropped first to soften up enemy positions before the lighter bombs fall to finish them off. * * * Air Patrol Space Command The Air Patrol was the branch given authority in space matters, and the APSC maintains the Stat's space navy. With a similar relationship as the Fleet/Marines with the ODSTs, the APSC's primary task is to defend Earth, other Stat colonies and attack enemy fleets, as well as providing some small transport capability. Space Stations Gjallarhorn Space Station: the Gjallarhorn is the Stat's primary station orbiting Earth. Equipped with a shuttle dock and loaded with ODSTs and Sabre class interceptors, the Gjallarhorn is made to react quickly to any enemy threats. The railcannon mounted on it is useless for orbital bombardment, and as such is focused outwards to watch for enemy ships. Ships that come to this station for repairs and resupply must wait while supplies are delivered from Gjallarhorn via shuttlecraft. & & Muninn Anchorage: the Stat's first orbital assembly and supply shipyard, the Muninn Anchorage is built to not only assemble ships but to service a half-dozen at a time, keeping the Stat's space fleet well supplied, mantained and ready for war. Most supplies for this large station come from Gjallarhorn, but the large shuttle docks allow material and personnel to come in en masse. & & * * Warships Jotunn Class Battlecruiser: the first large 'warship' the Stat made, the Jotunn is the most advanced weapon in the Stat arsenal. Armed with a Steel Baron railcannon, several heavy autocannon armed PDTs (point-defense turrets), forty Gungnir model missile launchers (1200 missiles) and five defensive Type-5 railgun (Ragnarok model), this ship is deadly to other space-craft and installations...but almost useless against targets on a planet's surface. The armor is seven feet thick on average, and the fighter bay can hold ten Sabre Class Space Interceptors. Thanks to a powerful communications array, radio communication can be achieved from the other side of a solar-system with only a two-minute delay. No further ranges have yet to be tested. Battlecruisers in the APSC: Voluspa: first battlecruiser ever assembled. On Active duty. Assisting the martian invasion. Hymviskioa: ''On active duty. Assisting the martian invasion. ''Grimnismal: On active duty. Lokasenna: On active duty. Havamal: On active duty Runatal: On active duty Hangatyr: On active duty. Gladsheim: On active duty. Draupnir: On active duty. Valaksjalf: On active duty. * * Nagrind Class Ark: though not technically a warship, the Nagrind is the largest vessel ever produced by the Stat. Built to carry at least ten-thousand people each, the Nagrind is a larger but less efficient version of the Mechanum version. The crystasis pods inside are also borrowed from the Mechanum, as the Stat has yet to make their own version of cryostasis. Spirit of Fire: as a joint venture, the Spirit of Fire is not only the first Nagrind class Ark, it is also the first spacecraft with a multinational crew. It is currently set to take a second wave of troopers to the Mars invasion, mostly consisting of Federation minor states as well as the UKSC and Mechanum. Brynhildr: the second craft, this was built by Stat only shipyards on the planet's surface, and currently awaits it's passengers. Yggdrasil: the third, this serves the same purpose, mostly to get troopers to Mars. & & Smaller Craft Sleipnir Class Shuttlecraft: the Stat's first true spaceworthy vehicle, the Sleipnir borrows from Mechanum space technology in great heaps. Four times the size of the Mengingjord, half of its mass is given away for rocket fuel to power the Sleipnir's engines enough to break the atmosphere. It is designed to land on Silver Queen or Behemoth class aircraft carriers or on an overland airfield. * * * & & Sabre Class Space Interceptor: the Air Patrol's favorite craft, the Sabre is a fast, heavy built fighter made for space. Too big and heavy to be effective in a planet's atmosphere, the Saber is instead launched out of Stat ships and stations and is perfect for the weightlessness of space. It's armed with twin chainguns, as well as pods (8 each) of Howler missiles. &